1. Field of Invention
The invention herein relates to a safety driving equipment for a toddler""s scooter, mainly to provide an auxiliary wheel, relative to the rear wheels of the scooter body, to the driving structure of a toy scooter to increase the safety area and regulating the location of the force center.
2. Description of Related Arts
As shown in FIG. 1, the side elevation isometric drawing of a conventional scooter structure comprises a scooter body 1, mounted with live left and right wheels 31, 32 at the rear side; in the front, one vertically disposed shaft level 11 with handbars 12 connected on the top and a driving triangular base 2 fastened at the bottom mounted with left and right rear driving wheels 21, 22; the rider straddled on the scooter body 1 turns the handbars 12 by hands to drive the triangular base 2 connected through the shaft level 11, thereby to move the left and the right driving wheels 21, 22 alternatively to achieve the function of wobbling movement in actuation.
Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, as shown in the bird""s eye view, the driving triangular base 2 centered by the shaft level 11 moves to the left or the right sides to enable the left and the right driving wheels 21, 22 to achieve the purpose of actuate approach alternatively; furthermore, as the force center W on the triangular base swings in a gear arc, the force center W will define a safety area A, usually at one of the auxiliary wheel on the driving triangular base and relative to the left rear wheel 31 or the right rear wheel 32; if the force center W locates within the safety area A, the scooter body will not flip over; while moving in a fast speed, the handbars 12 operated by hands will generate a reaction force which will make the force center W to receive a pulling force and shift its position; if the reaction force exceeds a certain degree (while the handbars are forcefully operated) and accelerates by the inertia force generated from the mass of the human body in a fast proceeding speed, the force center W will easily move beyond the safety area A and causes the danger of having the scooter body tumble forward and oblique; just as shown in the Figures, while moving the scooter by operating the shaft level 11 through the handbars 12, the triangular base 2 will deviate to right or left due to the generated reaction force and adding in the proceeding inertia of driving, the force center W will usually exceed the congruent sides of the triangular safety base; therefore, scooters similar to this kind tend to flip over.
Moreover, since the left and the right driving wheels 21, 22 are located close to a mid-portion of the scooter body 1, a head portion of the scooter body 1 is suspended with respect to the ground. Therefore, the scooter will easily be flipped over from the front especially when external force is exerted on the front portion of the scooter body 1 such as hitting to a curb or crossing a bump. Besides, when the rider sits close to a rear portion of the scooter body 1, which is also suspended with respect to the ground, the scooter will be flipped over from the back easily.
It is unreasonable to let a young child in a risky or unsafe situation. However, we have to tolerate the above mentioned suffering drawbacks until an improved scooter that can provide an absolutely safe for the rider to play with the scooter is developed.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a safety driving equipment for scooter, which can provide an absolutely safe scooter structure for a rider to avoid any unwanted flipping manner of the scooter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a safety driving equipment for scooter, which comprises a safety wheel rotatably extended from a driving mechanism for supporting a front portion of the scooter body, so as to prevent the scooter body being flipped over from the front thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a safety driving equipment for scooter, which comprises an anti-flip member affixed to a rear portion of the scooter body for reducing a vertical clearance between the rear portion of the scooter and the rear wheels, so as to avoid the scooter being flipped over from the back thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a safety driving equipment for scooter, wherein the two rear wheels are further extended far apart from the scooter body for increasing the safety area of the scooter, so as to prevent the scooter being flipped over from the sides thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a safety driving equipment for scooter, wherein no expensive or complicate mechanical structure is required to employ in the present invention in order to achieve the above mentioned objects. Therefore, the present invention successfully provides an economic and efficient solution for preventing the scooter being flipped over easily.
Specifically, the invention herein is consisted of an extended arm at the end relative to the driving wheels of the driving wheels of the driving mechanism; and a safety wheel capable of making universal rolling mounted lively at the end of the wheel arm. The driving mechanism is driven by a steering wheel through a transmission unit. Therefore, by moving around based on the transmission unit as the center and utilizing the relationship of the safety wheel relative to the rear wheels of the scooter body to increase the possibility of locating the force center in the regulated safety area.
To enable a further understanding of the objectives, the technological methods and the efficiency of the invention herein, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by detail description of the preferred embodiment.